The Broom Cupboard
by asdzfyguhij
Summary: Chocolate cake and running, not such a good mix.  Luna and George are locked in room together, what will happen and what new creatures will Luna come up with? Not your average Broom cupboard fic.


**Luna and George are locked in room together, what will happen and what new creatures will Luna come up with? Not your average Broom cupboard fic.**

_**AN: I started this when I was bored a while ago, and I finally finished it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine people! **_

_**And thank to to Emma for beta-ing this!**_

He was running, and Filch was not going to catch him this time. He would not let that happen, he had a reputation to hold. Luckily, Filch was old and slow. Mrs. Norris however… She was another matter.

He hated that old cat, not like the normal people did. That cat hated him too, more so than she hated any other student. The cat was constantly following him. He had come up with millions of ways to kill it, yet Filch always seemed to show up right when he was just thinking about killing that cat. Making it impossible to succeed. He knew he would celebrate the day it died; he would throw a party with fireworks, Canary Creams, cake, and all the sweets he and Fred had invented. And they would party and drink till four in the morning, but now the cat was chasing him, not dropping dead like he wanted it to.

So he decided to focus on running, step after step, each stride he was getting farther away from them.

The stone walls of Hogwarts rushed past him as he ran, the torches were flickering and had they not been charmed to not burn out the wind generated from him would have blown them out. He was now gasping for breath, but he kept on running. He was a pretty fit guy; he played Quidditch and had to stay in shape during the season. And he was a good runner, but he had just been down at the kitchens stuffing his face with some chocolate cake to celebrate that Gryffindor had won the recent Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. And was very full, and now was very uncomfortable- sprinting after eating cake, not such a good idea.

The only reason George was running was because it was after curfew, and Professor McGonagall had told him that if he was caught after curfew one more time he would have detention for a week, normally this wouldn't bother him because he had a reputation for being a "troublemaker" and he liked it. But his mother had said that if he got one more detention he would be de-gnoming the garden all summer and during Christmas. De-gnoming was not one of his favorite activities, he hated de-gnoming the garden, it takes all day but in a week all the gnomes are back. Fred didn't mind it because he liked to fling them as far as he could and he and George made a game of it, but without Fred it would be no fun at all.

The long hallways of Hogwarts were helpful because George knew the like he knew Fred, he quickly sprinted up a flight of stairs just as it started to move successfully blocking Mrs. Norris and Filch who was a ways back, so far in fact George could not even see him. But he didn't care he just wanted to get back to the common room so he could tell Fred of this escapade around the castle and glorify it.

And out of nowhere Mrs. Norris appeared. He swerved left and ducked into a broom cupboard.

His back against the door, and his eyes closed, he hoped the cat wouldn't find him. As his breathing slowed, he slid down on to the floor in a sitting position.

"Did the Goomtrops get you?" a dreamlike voice asked.

George jumped- someone was in the closet with him. Startled he looked around frantically. A flash of blond hair was all he saw. "Hello, is someone there?"

"They got me, those Goomtrops are certainly very interesting creatures," the voice said. The voice sounded very familiar...

"Who are you?" he said again, hoping it wasn't a ghost. He did not want to be stuck in a broom cupboard with a ghost.

"Oh, I thought you knew, it's me Luna," the voice said.

"Luna?" George said.

"I'm your sister Ginny's friend." Luna said.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, weirded out at the fact that this one person knew this about him, and they were in the dark.

"You are George Weasley, aren't you?" Luna said.

"How do you know I'm not Fred…?" he said slowly.

"I've always been able to tell twins apart, my father thinks it was because I was bitten by a Doxie, when I was a child…" she trailed off.

"What does that have to do with telling us apart? Not even our Mum can do that," George asked semi-intrigued with this person who could tell him and his identical twin apart- in the dark.

"I've known since I saw you. Have you ever noticed that Fred starts the sentences and you finish them?" she said.

"No," caught off guard from her remark, he asked, "Where are you?"

"Over here, but I can move if you want."

"No, that's fine- unless you want to move," George replied.

He was still processing that he was in a broom closet with one of Ginny's friends, who happened to talk about strange made up creatures and could tell him and Fred apart. It was just not possible. He and Fred were identical down to the last freckle.

Finally regaining his wits he asked, "So why are you in here?"

"The Goomtrops were following me. They get into your head and make your thoughts go fuzzy, you know. But you shouldn't confuse them with Wrackspurts; those are easier to get rid of. Goomtrops you can only get rid of when you go into small dark places. I was thinking about something, so I went in here to avoid them."

He looked at her like she was crazy, of course she couldn't see his facial expression through the darkness. But he was pretty sure she had gone crazy. "So do you hang out in broom cupboards often?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

"Oh yes, quite often. I like this one in particular. Because it's on the top floor, and no one is ever here. Except you I suppose. I love to come and think in here, it's just so relaxing, in the dark." She said with a smile on her face, as a child Luna had never been afraid of the dark, and had viewed it as her friend.

George was pretty sure right now he was in a cupboard with a crazy person who should be locked up in a mental hospital.

"So, I asked earlier- did the Goomtrops get you?" she asked him.

That's it, George was leaving, he had stood up and started turning the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, these closets lock up after ten, which was-" she paused and raised her wand in the air to mutter an incantation to show the time. "Exactly three minutes ago. I probably should have told you earlier." She smiled, as if this shouldn't bother either of them.

"You mean, we're stuck in here till morning?" he said, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes, the door unlocks at six AM," she informed him. " I usually spend the night, because I forget about time." She stopped talking. They both sat in silence for around ten minutes, George was trying figure out how to get out of the room. And Luna was off in her own little world, thinking about Nargles and such.

But George decided to play along and not act like he was stuck in a closet with a lunatic.

"So have you ever heard of Flories, they are little fairy like people who live in lakes. Me and my father went on a vacation to look for them this summer," Luna said. George laughed, he wasn't stuck in a cupboard with a crazy person, it was just Loony Luna. He had finally remembered who she was. That ridiculous fourth year, who was always talking about strange creatures.

"No, I haven't," he said with a smile.

"Oh, when you go swimming the grab your ankles and pull you down to their village. That's why you should always tie a radish to you ankle when you swim." She informed him of this very carefully not wanting him to drown in a lake.

"I'll make sure I do that next time, I swim," he told her, smiling, and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you must unless you want to drown." Luna said in a very serious voice. And George laughed; he couldn't hold it in anymore. It was so ridiculous.

"The ideas do sound a bit out there, but you must read The Quibbler to really understand it. My father is the editor of The Quibbler," Luna said proudly.

_Well it's definitely better than the Daily Profit, _George thought with a grimace. "Okay, I'll buy it," George said figuring it would be a good laugh just reading it.

"Where are you?" he asked once again.

"Over here," said Luna as she moved towards him. Her pale hair shone in the small rays of light that came from the old cracked door. She came and sat down next to George.

"So, how did you find this cupboard…?" he asked trying to make some conversation. He figured it was better to talk than sit in boredom for the next however many hours were left until they could leave.

"Oh I was looking for my shoes, someone took them and I couldn't find them," she said.

"So?" he said, _She was looking in a closet for shoes?_

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"The shoes, did you find them?" he prompted.

"Yes, they appeared in the Great Hall, on the head table. On Dumbledore's dinner plate, actually," she said.

"Good," George said, feeling bad for her.

"So, if Goomtrops didn't get you, how did you happen along this place?"

"Running from a cat… stupid, nasty, dirty, old, mangy cat…" he trailed off.

"Why?"

"Oh, it was past curfew. And Mum said I can't get another detention." Not entirely sure why he was telling Luna his story, he continued. "She said that if Fred or I got another detention we'd be de-gnoming the garden for the entire summer."

"You have Garden Gnomes?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yes, sadly," he replied, wondering why she looked so excited.

"Their saliva, if they bite you, will you bring good luck," she said hurriedly.

"Every time I've been bitten it hasn't done a thing."

"Yes it has you just don't realize it," Luna said determinedly.

"Okay," he said just wanting her to stop arguing about gnome saliva. "You know what, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now," he informed her, and he didn't want to listen to her gnome rants.

"Good night, George," she said softly.

" G'night Luna," he yawned as he spoke. Curling up against the hard, cold stone floor. She stretched and then lay down too.

And she was gone when he awoke, not even a trace of her ever being there.

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Tell me by reviewing!**_

_**Please?**_

_**Oh and should i continue it or keep it one-shot?**_


End file.
